Theo and Malia
The relationship between Werecoyote chimera Theo Raeken and born Werecoyote Malia Tate. Theo and Malia are both Werecoyote though Malia was born Werecoyote, Theo was in fact created by The Dread Doctor Theo came back to Beacon Hills hoping to take Scotts pack he wanted the Werecoyote (Malia), The one who's first Instinct is to kill, Since then Theo has shown to care for Malia in his own way Theo and Malia are often known as Maleo, or less frequently, Matheo, by fans. |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, Malia and Theo meet when Scott is attacked by a werewolf they both come to his rescue, Malia asks Scott whether he knows Theo, Theo then replies that he he used to. In Parasomnia, When Stiles and Malia discussing weather or not to trust Theo, Malia jokingly says to Stiles "I mean I see why you won't really hot he's got great hair perfect body I mean you should definitely feel threatened" They soon see Theo arriving at school and he gives a polite smell and waves at Malia and Stiles In A Novel Approach, Malia is joined by Theo in the library who sits across from her, They share some glances, later Malia begins packing up her stuff to leave and Theo offers her a ride. She says she’ll take the bus and he tells her that the last one left an hour ago. He soon brings up her drivers’ ed class and how she almost ran over a sophomore. She then tells him that "the sophomore shouldn't have had been standing there", Theo laughs but then offers her his keys so that she can practice, He then throws her his keys and they smile at each other. Theo playfully mocks Malia for driving the speed limit and for the way she holds the steering wheel,He then gently moves her hand lower on the steering wheel the two then stare at each other, Well driving Malia starts has a panic attack and goes and collapses in the middle of the road an oncoming car comes and Theo pullies Malia out the way and she tells him he remembers The Desert wolf was trying to kill her. In Required Reading, Theo is working out in the school gym when he senses Malia coming. He strips off his shirt and continues his workout as she comes in. Malia question's Theo on why he hasn't told Scott about her panic attack and regaining her memory about the car accident,He tells her he figure she didn’t want him to tell, Theo tries to seduced Malia but she shakes it off and Malia grabs the Butterfly Press, holding the weight in place and threatens him, She demands to know what he wants. He says he wants in the pack. She says it’s not up to her. He says if she wants to tells Scott, she should tell him he continues to say “If you’ve got something else in mind, I’m okay with that too.” Malia releases the butterfly press and it snaps back. Theo rubs his chest after the machine caused some strain and smiles, They soon work together along with Scott to find a new chimera. In Ouroboros, Once Theo had saved Liam and Hayden Malia is greatful and hugs Theo, which he reciprocates. In Status Asthmaticus, Theo tracked Malia down to her old coyote den, Where he shape-shifts in front of her, While naked Theo offers to teach Malia how to shift, he also offers to help her kill the desert and he tells her about Hayden current condition that the chimeras need her help, While talking to Stiles, Theo state's he came to Beacon Hill for a pack, One of the pack member's he wanted was The Werecoyote (Malia) the one who's first Instinct is to kill. |-|Season 5B= In Co-dominance, Theo is in class when he see Malia in the hallway, he smiles and stares at her before she walks away,Malia heads to The Animal Clinic, She rummaging through the clinic. until Theo appears and tells Malia that she won’t find Deaton. He tells her that Deaton’s probably dead and that Scott will blame Malia’s for it. Malia gets angry and attacks him. Whilst strattling him Malia punches Theo several times, even breaking his arm but he continues to smilie. When Malia is about to break his neck, Theo tells her that he can help her find Deaton and the Desert Wolf by using the Dread Doctors. In The Sword and the Spirit, Theo and Malia meet in the locker room at the high school. Theo explains to Malia about the device in the Dread doctors operating theater that can help find the desert Wolf. After using wolfbane to render Malia unconscious. |-|Season 6= In Ghosted, Scott and Malia, return to the McCall house to find that Liam and Hayden have freed Theo after having a conversation with Scott Malia walked into the kitchen and noticed Theo's presence. Theo even more scared once Malia walked in, anxiously joked, "You aren't still mad about the whole shooting-thing, are you?", causing Malia to become angry and partially shifted and roared while lunging at him. Videos Teen Wolf Official Sneak Peek (Episode 2) MTV Teen Wolf ‘Theo & Malia’s Wild Ride’ Official Sneak Peek (Episode 5) MTV Teen Wolf ‘Thirsting for Theo’ Official Sneak Peek (Episode 6) MTV Teen Wolf (Season 5) ‘Malia Kick’s Theo’s Ass’ Official Sneak Peek MTV Gallery Maleo 5x01 01.png|Theo answers Malia's question Maleo 5x01 02.png|Malia first meeting Theo Maleo 5x02 01.png|Malia looking at Theo Maleo_5x02_02.png|Theo waving at Malia Maleo 5x05 01.png| Maleo 5x05 02.png Maleo 5x05 05.png Maleo 5x05 06.png Maleo 5x05 07.png Maleo 5x05 08.png Maleo 5x05 09.png Maleo 5x05 10.png Trivia * Theo wanted to help Malia kill the Desert Wolf * Both have killed their sisters ** Though Theo indirectly killed his sister ** Malia actually accidentally killed her sister * Theo accepts her true nature * Malia thinks Theo is Really Hot * Theo and Malia are the only two, to have been Supernatural since they were kids. ** Malia first shifted when she was 9 years old ** Theo was turned in a chimera when he was 10 years old * They are both Werecoyotes * Malia trusted Theo first (being Werecoyotes) * Theo wanted Malia to join his pack. * Malia and Theo have both stolen power from people. ** Malia stole her Mother, The Desert Wolfs power using Belasko talons ** Theo stole Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart's by killing them * Malia is drawn to Theo and vice versa. * Shelley Hennig says Theo’s definitely new to Malia. * Theo offered to teach Malia how to shape-shift. * Cody Christian said there’s definitely tension and chemistry behind their relationship. Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships